


Tales of Vinris Rish

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Gen, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets about Vinris Rish's backstory that do not necessarily fit in any one AU.





	1. The Time Vinris Set a Senator On Fire

Just one more assignment for a Knight on their Five-Year, playing nice with the Senate. A banquet, nothing fancy by Senatorial standards. Someone was even thought it kind to put her across from the Senator from Devoron, a chance to talk about home.

A chance, if the Senator would take a moment from talking about himself. Well, a moment from talking about himself that wasn't to insult her for being somehow less than him.

Such a pity they're using candles to light the room. That clothing is so flammable. That someone knocked a glass of wine over the Senator's lap.


	2. Tekuu and Vinris Discuss Her Life Choices

"At least all you got out of that was a censure and exile from Devoron." Tekuu pours tea for them both. "It could have been worse."

"I'm also banned from any Senate functions for the next ten years." There's a gleeful note in Vinris's voice that makes Tekuu fluff their feathers.

"That will give you plenty of time to chase pirates all over the Outer Rim, then."

"The Council is threatening me with creche duty first." The glee is replaced by annoyance.

"Then maybe you can find a Padawan to train while chasing pirates and slavers on the Outer Rim."

**Author's Note:**

> Vinris Rish is an OC who started as a minor note in the background of a more prominent character in Daerja, became decidedly more important in Sons of the Temple, and also shows up in In the Silence and the Dark.


End file.
